


Just you and me under the stars

by fantateez



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Awkward Crush, Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantateez/pseuds/fantateez
Summary: ONESHOT: Syo comes across his best friend/secret crush, Aoi, sitting alone on the grass at night and they spend the night under the stars together.
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Just you and me under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one scene that manifested itself in my mind before i went to sleep yesterday, I don't even know why. But I want to try and recreate it with words. It won't be long, like I said this is just one scene but anyway........... beh.
> 
> This is my first AO3 post and the first piece of fanfiction I've produced in a while. If you decided to read it I hope you enjoy!

Syo steps out the doors of Saotome Academy and breathes in the fresh night air. It's around 2AM and he can't sleep so he decided to take a night walk to try and clear his head. Lately his mind has been completely occupied by a certain someone, and those thoughts have been a constant distraction.

He's found himself messing up the simplest things because he can't focus, such as burning his food while cooking, tripping over nothing, and messing up his song lyrics during rehearsal. And now he can't even sleep, if that is the reason for that as well he's not sure, but it probably very well is.

He sighs and shakes his head. He's wanted to let her now he feels about her for so long, ever since he realized that being near her made his heart do flip flops and giving him butterflies. But the thought of her not feeling the same way about him paralyzed him every single time. It's frustrating, he was beyond frustrated with himself.

He begins to walk and after a few steps away from the building he spots someone sitting by themselves on the grass, legs pulled up against their chest and chin resting on their knees staring off into the distance. Syo's breath catches in his throat for a moment and he's about to head right back inside out of panic but then he stops himself.

_What am I doing?_ he sighs again. Really what is he doing?

He decides to approach the lone figure sitting a short distance away from him, carefully, the very person who makes his heart beat out of control. He feels pathetic; they've been friends since they were children, he shouldn't be this timid around her and yet he can't help himself. He gets closer and she turns her head in his direction, her eyes looking empty and sad. He can tell that she's struggling with something right now, Aoi wouldn't sit out on the grass in the middle of the night if everything was normal, and usually she'd prefer to be alone but she smiles at him and he takes that as an invitation.

He plops down next to her and she faces forward again, a faraway look in her eyes. Neither of them say anything, the only sound around them the sound of nature: wind rustling the trees occasionally, the lake water rippling, crickets, there's even an owl hooting somewhere. Everything feels so still and peaceful like time has stopped. Syo looks up at the sky, there are a lot of stars out tonight and they're shining bright. However Aoi is just facing forward, neither looking up nor down, which means that she feels lost and doesn't know where to go.

You could always get a glimpse of how Aoi is feeling by the direction she's looking.

Syo bites his lip and looks down, he wants to cheer her up but doesn't know what to say or do. So he starts to fidget nervously.

Aoi notices and rolls her eyes. _What is with him?_ She laughs internally and shakes her head. She finds everything about him endearing, especially his awkwardness and kind nature. She orginally wanted to be alone to think but she appreciates having him next to her. Even though they aren't talking, she's never felt more calm and comfort. Suddenly she shifts and snuggles up against Syo, putting her head on his shoulder. Startled he jumps and his cheeks turn pink. He turns his head away and tries to calm his racing heartbeat. Geez, that took him off guard.

Aoi smiles at his reaction. _So cute._ She closes her eyes and exhales, she feels so at ease. Syo lets her stay like that and, after a while, leans back against her, his head placed softly against hers. Her dark hair looks so soft and it shimmers a bit in the moonlight. He wants to comb his fingers through his hair, feel how soft it is. But he doesn't do it. He won't do it. He **can't** do it.

Aoi is still looking forward seeming miles away despite being so physically close. He turns his head to look up at the stars again. Their hands are so close on the grass, he wants to put his hand on top of hers. He tries to fight the urge but the hand of his crush is literally right **there** , he can feel it. Suddenly his hand starts twitching, he guesses it got restless. He goes to pull his hand away so Aoi won't notice when suddenly his hand is enveloped by the very hand he wanted to cover with his own.

Surprised he turns his head to look at his best friend and finds her staring back at him. He's speechless, he's thought she was pretty before but she looks extra stunning in this setting and he can't take his eyes off of her. She's always been popular with both boys, girls and non-binary people, everyone basically, and who can blame them? he thinks. Is he out of her league? Probably. But Syo's been with her for years and he'd like to think he knows her better than most other people. Even Natsuki even though they've known her for the same amount of time.

Maybe he doesn't stand a chance at anything more than being friends but he wants to try, and this night has never felt more right. They both begin to lean in, but then she stops. She turns her gaze down for a brief moment, then repositions herself and put her head back on his shoulder. Syo doesn't know what happened and tries to make sense of it. The anticipation he had built up plummets and his heart feels heavy. _Why?_ He wants to get out of there but he can't, he can't push her away. Despite his disappointment he tries to act normal.

He turns her head to look at her again, to find that this time, she's looking up at the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Well....... that was bittersweet. But it wouldn't be something written by me if there wasn't at least a dash of angst thrown in. Not that you probably wouldn't classify that as angst but WHATEVER I like teasing haha.


End file.
